


Show me how good it is

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass to Mouth, Bad Dragon dildo, Bingo Fill, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Eating out, FTM, Knotting Dildos, Lube, M/M, Prompt Fill, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Voltron, Voltron Bingo, Voltron Bingo 2019, Voltron NSFW Bingo, ftm lance, nsfw card, shance, use of the terms pussy/cunt/clit for lance's parts, vld, voltron bingo round 3, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “You’re fucking incredible,” Shiro praises and Lance whimpers softly, pushing back hard on Shiro’s fingers. And Shiro takes the initiative so curl them hard into his body, digging into his walls hard enough to make Lance’s eyes roll back.{{Bingo fill for round three of the Voltron bingo, NSFW card}}





	Show me how good it is

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants the dildo reference for this fic, I based it off the design called 'Bruiser' created by Bad Dragon ;)
> 
> And happy belated birthday Lance, I'm sure he had fun

If Lance wasn’t bent over the way he was, there would be no question that he’d be shaking all over from the strain of keeping himself up. As it was, his thighs were trembling, and his breathing was coming out in laboured, shaky exhales that have his chest almost rattling. His fingers claw at the floor, unable to grab purchase of the wood. And it was probably a good thing they weren’t doing this on the bedroom floor or on the lounge room rug if the mess running down his thighs is anything to go by.

Letting out a slow exhale, Lance turns his head to peer over his shoulder, down the arch of his spine to Shiro. Shiro, who has two fingers buried inside his pussy and his mouth sucking over the rim of his ass. Lance bites into his bottom lip and holds back from whining too loud as he watches Shiro eat him out. Eyes closed, face pressed hard against his body like it’s not enough, like he wants to reach _deeper_ inside of him. There’s slick and lube coating both of Lance’s holes and there’s something about how wet and messy it can get that Shiro likes. So, it’s everywhere, has made a sticky mess on Lance’s skin, on Shiro’s face, is probably running down his prosthetic arm and is definitely pooling off Lance’s legs and onto the floor. It’s almost _gross_ how much of a mess Shiro’s made. Almost.

“Babe,” Lance managed to find his voice, biting into his bottom lip the moment Shiro’s eyes are snapping open and looking down to him. Shiro only stares at him, his fingers pumping faster into Lance’s body to get his toes curling and his hips trying to shift forward and away from the stimulation.

Shiro fucks his tongue into Lance’s hole a little longer, and it’s wet and sloppy and _God_ , Lance knew he was good with his mouth, but they haven’t done anal play in so long and he can’t even fathom why. Shiro’s fingers pull out of Lance’s pussy before he’s pulling his mouth off of his body, panting heavily as he sits up. And before Lance can catch his breath, Shiro’s running those prosthetics up from Lance’s cunt and working them into Lance’s hole. And he’s worked him so much with his mouth that they slide in too easily.

“Fuck,” Lance hisses, pawing at the floor again as Shiro twists his fingers around inside him, like he’s making sure that all of Lance is wet and loose, pushing them into his body slowly but with enough force that it feels like he’s pushing impossibly deep into with body with them.

“You’re fucking incredible,” Shiro praises and Lance whimpers softly, pushing back hard on Shiro’s fingers. And Shiro takes the initiative so curl them hard into his body, digging into his walls hard enough to make Lance’s eyes roll back.

“Shiro, babe- _c’mon_.” Lance hisses and he finally pushes himself up onto his hands, even as his arms shake under his own weight and tries to steady himself so that he can move back against Shiro’s fingers.

“Slow down sharpshooter,” Shiro scoffs, his tone fond but teasing. Lance groans and if he wasn’t enjoying the feeling of Shiro’s fingers inside him so much he’d take over.

There’s no way he’s not prepped enough for them with the amount of time Shiro spent eating him out. But he knows Shiro won’t risk forcing him into something too fast, just in case. So, Lance holds himself still and drops his head forward, eyes closed as Shiro pulls his fingers back slightly. And when he pushes forward again, he’s pressing three fingers into Lance’s body. It’s still so wet and the slide feels too easy, but Lance isn’t about to complain.

But the stretch is still there and still noticeable and Lance sighs contently at how much the added finger makes him feel full. He drops down onto the forearm of his left arm and reaches back with his other hand and grabs hold of his ass, spreading himself open. And even the muscle of his cheek is slick with lube and probably slick and spit too and it takes him a moment to get a firm grip that doesn’t have his fingers sliding off.

“Shit,” Shiro groans, his free hand grabbing onto Lance’s other cheek to spread him even more. “You open up so good baby.”

And it burns just a little bit in the good way that Lance wants more of. He drops his head forward, panting heavily as he squirms on Shiro’s fingers. Shiro pushes them in deeper, holding them firmly inside Lance for a moment before he fucks them into Lance’s body nice and slow, but at a consistent pace that feels amazing.

He’s pulling away all too fast and Lance whines at the loss of Shiro’s fingers, leaving his hole open and twitching. But he knows what’s coming next, so he doesn’t actually complain as he pushes himself up onto his hands again and turns to face his boyfriend-

Just as Shiro’s pushing the dildo down onto the floor, the suction cap locking it into place. Lance wets his lips as he watches Shiro pour way too much lube onto the toy for how much he knows is in his body and all over his ass. But he’s not going to tell Shiro it’s too much. The toy isn’t quite as thick as Shiro’s cock is but probably matches him in length. Lance has taken it plenty of times, in both holes and he knows exactly how good the ribs along it feel against his clit when he sinks down onto it. But today’s not for that.

Shiro works his hand over it like it was his own cock, getting even more lube onto the floor and they’re going to have such the mess to clean up later. Lance doesn’t think about it too much as he just focuses on the fact that within the minute, that thing is going to be inside him. And the only reason that Shiro’s not bending him over and sliding into him instead it because Shiro wants to be able to watch him like he can’t when he’s riding his cock.

The moment Shiro’s pulling his hands away from the toy and shifting back slightly, Lance is crawling over to it and getting up on his knees, holding himself over it. And he gives himself the satisfaction of rubbing his cunt over the pointed head of the toy, which has him shaking a little before he angles his hips forward and pressed the tip to his hole.

Shiro shifts to lay on his stomach in front of Lance and the way his gaze stays fixed on where the toy is pressing against Lance has him whimpering softly. He reaches out and rests his hand against Shiro’s shoulder as he slowly lowers himself onto the dildo. And it feels just as good as he remembers it, the ribs catching on his rim before pooping inside his body perfectly. He stops with the knot of the toy pressed against him, thighs shaking slightly as he holds himself still.

Lance watches Shiro squirm against the floor, grinding down into it and he wishes that Shiro had taken his fucking clothes off for this, but of course, he hadn’t. Because Shiro’s more of a tease than anyone Lance has ever known.

Lance slowly pushes himself back up the length of the toy, moaning softly as he feels each one of those ribs perfectly. And once he’s at the head, he sinks back down again just as slowly, like he’s taking it for the first time all over again.

“Lance,” Shiro moans and he finally lifts his gaze to Lance’s face as the younger is lifting himself up on the toy again. “Take all of it, babe, please?”

And the way he says it, like it’d make his fucking week seeing Lance’s hole swallow up that knot. Lance was going to anyway, there was no way he was going to miss the chance to take the thing all the way, but now he doesn’t want to tease it out anymore. He bites into his bottom lip and nods, and Shiro lets out a pleased noise before he’s dropping his gaze again. Lance pushes down just as slowly, but he doesn’t stop at the knot, grinds down a little harder to get it in and his hole stretches, opens up so easily but in a way that has Lance’s eyes rolling closed before it’s sinking fully into him and his body is clenching up around the length buried inside him.

Lance reaches back and rests his hands on the top of his ass, gripping his flesh to spread himself a little as his body gets use to the stretch. Shiro’s leaning forward, murmuring praise about how good Lance is and how well he takes it as his hand comes to Lance’s cunt. And it’s still the prosthetic, and Lance loves the way it feels against him, inside him, even just between his own fingers.

Shiro spreads the folds of Lance’s pussy open with them, and he’s so wet and swollen, he can feel the slick built up against him. Lance is panting, unable to control any part of himself as he watches Shiro lean in and swipe his tongue over his open cunt, dipping the slightest bit inside him before running up over his clit.

“Shiro, fuck.” Lance screws his eyes shut. He can feel himself shaking because having Shiro’s mouth on his while his ass is so full feels entirely too good. Shiro laps at him for a brief moment before he’s pulling back and moving his hands away from him too.

“Fuck yourself for me, babe, ride that pretty dick.” Shiro’s voice is breathy and Lance can’t ignore his request even if he wanted to.

He shifts his positioning, which has him whimpering and moaning because he still has that knot pressed up inside him as he plants his feet on the floor, knees up toward his chest and leans back on his hands. And then he pulls up, faster than he movements had been before and his eyes roll closed with the feeling of every little ridge on the dildo stimulating his rim.

Lance works up a quick, rough pace, pulling up quickly as far as he can on the toy with the way he’s positioned before dropping back down hard onto the toy, managing to take the knot on almost every push down onto it. And it feels so good, Lance tells himself to remember to do this more often as he moans and cries out softly from the stimulation.

And he can hear Shiro panting and groaning softly every now and then as he just watches. His hands come up to wrap around the back of Lance’s thighs, just resting against him so that he doesn’t interrupt Lance’s pace as he moves back in. And Lance holds his breath, hips jolting forward because he expects Shiro to get his mouth on his pussy again-

Only Shiro doesn’t lean in any further and just watches Lance like he’s the most hypnotizing sight there is. Lance holds back from whimpering, still moving his hips desperately on the dildo. His thighs start to ache, and he’s lost concept of time, too caught up in how good it feels to think about anything but the building pleasure in his gut.

“S-Shiro, please,” Lance begs and he balances himself on one hand, which affects his movements but he doesn’t care, reaching forward to get his fingers on his cunt, to rub his clit and get himself off. But Shiro’s making a low noise in his throat and catching Lance’s wrist before he can, keeping him from touching himself.

“I want you to come like this baby.” Shiro murmurs, his breath fanning hot over Lance’s clenching pussy and it’s so unfair how close he is. Lance whimpers but drops his hand back to the floor and works harder, faster.

He’s come untouched before, has had Shiro clutching him to his chest as he pounds into his ass until he swore he saw stars and the thought to touch his cunt hadn’t even come to him when his orgasm had suddenly and forcefully crashed over him and left him almost drooling as he made a mess all over them. It had been one of the best orgasms of Lance’s life, and he’ll probably stand by that forever.

So, Lance doesn’t give up the challenge, gritting his teeth as he rides the dildo as fast as he can. His body is starting to ache, thighs trembling from the exertion, a dull ache building in his ass and the balls of his hands throb from holding him up against the hard floor.

“C’mon Lance, come for me. I know you can baby. Wanna watch your pretty pussy squirt.” Shiro’s voice is low and gruff and Lance has no idea how he isn’t touching himself right now. It looks like it’s physically paining him to stay so still.

“Shiro…” Lance keens softly, his head tipping to the side as he curls forward in the slightest so that he can work his hips at a different angle.

“You’re so pretty Lance, taste so fucking good too.” Shiro groans. Lance bites into his lip, whimpering and whining pathetically.

“Please, Shiro- oh, fuck. Please, please,” Lance starts chanting softly, the coil in his gut feeling like it’s twisted as tight as it can go, pleasure and pressure built up in his body, making his movements far more frantic.

“Yeah, come for me,”

Lance can’t stop repeating it, ‘ _please, please, please_ ’, over and over, so fast and desperate that he can barely breathe. And his body moves just as desperately, barely moving a few inches along the dildo because he’s moving too fast, just trying to get that release. And it hurts because strung up that high, feeling that close and unable to just touch himself but his body can only go so long before it gives up.

He manages to open his eyes, glances down the length of his body and Shiro’s staring back up at him, lips part slightly as he pants and _begs_ for Lance’s come. And the sight alone of Shiro looking so worked up and turned on has Lance’s body jolting forward, legs giving out slightly as he forces himself down hard on the dildo and comes. And Shiro’s mouth falls open, tongue sticking out when Lance squirts, and for the most part, it barely gets in his mouth.

But then Shiro’s surging forward and closing his lips around Lance’s pussy, sucking over him and groaning as Lance cries out and squirts more into his mouth. Lance’s muscles tense, his body pushing toward Shiro’s mouth as he works his tongue into Lance’s cunt, over his clit and repeat, working his mouth roughly and messily over him.

Lance’s eyes roll back as he collapses onto the floor completely, and the knot of the dildo pushes into his body, getting another shout from him as his body recoils from it. And now that the angle is wrong and Lance’s body is clenched up so tight around it, the movement of his hips has the suction breaking from the floor.

Lance drops back onto his elbows, head thrown back with the dildo pressed firmly inside him and Shiro’s tongue licking along the folds of his cunt. He’s unable to catch his breath for a moment, chest heaving but no air coming into his lungs as he lays there shaking.

Shiro finally pulls off to kiss across the inside of Lance’s thigh and up toward his belly and Lance can feel the smirk he has on his lips against his skin. His hands come down between Lance’s thighs again and curve down toward his ass.

“Relax for me,” He murmurs and Lance tries to keep his body from clenching but it’s not easy when Shiro grabs the base of the dildo and pulls it out. Lance hisses softly when the knot pops out of him again, but it turns into a sigh as the toy falls from his body. Shiro hums and ducks his head to tongue at Lance’s loose hole, getting a whine from the younger before he’s pushing himself up and crawling over Lance, who’s dropped himself back completely on the floor, sprawled out now.

“You did so good baby,” Shiro praises, leaning over Lance to kiss him. And he tastes more like lube than Lance’s come and it’s not great, but Lance doesn’t complain about that either. He just drapes his arms over Shiro’s shoulders and tries to pull him in closer to his body.

“And how do you plan on sorting yourself out?” Lance asks almost smugly. Shiro smirks down at him as his hand trails down Lance’s body. His fingers press into Lance’s cunt, curling deep into him. Lance’s breath hitches, his back arching slightly as his fingers bite into Shiro’s biceps.

“I’m gonna fuck my gorgeous boyfriend, if he’s feeling up to it.”

“So long as I don’t have to move.” Lance sighs, tipping his head to the side when Shiro mouths at his throat. Nipping and sucking lightly, Shiro doesn’t often leave marks on Lance that he can’t cover up with everyday clothes. Even though Lance loved it when he did.

“No, let me do the work,” Then Shiro’s pulling back to strip out of his clothes. And it doesn’t matter how hard he comes, Lance is always up for more until he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
